Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(q-7)-(3+10q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{q-7}{)} - (3+10q) $ $ {2q-14} - (3+10q) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2q-14 {-1(}\gray{3+10q}{)} $ $ 2q-14 {-3-10q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2q - 10q} {-14 - 3}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-8q} {-14 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8q} {-17}$ The simplified expression is $-8q-17$